


Andere Welt

by Sophie A (Cineraria)



Category: Joker Game (Anime), Sofies verden | Sophie's World - Jostein Gaarder
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Sophie%20A
Summary: Johan terlempar ke dunia lain. [crossover - disertakan juga untuk #FlashFicFest]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sophie's World milik Jostein Gaarder dan Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji.  
> Saya hanya meminjam (kedua) karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> Andere Welt (German): Another World  
> (paralel dengan fanfiksi saya berjudul "mimpi prajurit sejati")

Semak-semak itu bergemerisik ketika disibak. Belalang dan kumbang berloncatan. Sophie melangkah dengan awas. Ia menejamkan sensor pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

Sepersekian detik lalu, Sophie mendengar suara bedebum di balik belukar dekat tempat penjemuran. Jantungnya berdebar ketika ia melihat suar asap mendesis dari arah datangnya bunyi mencurigakan.

Sesosok jasad tergeletak di bawah pohon birkin.

Shopie terenyak. Ia mundur selangkah.

_Seorang tentara?_

Sophie memperhatikan sosok itu.

Dengan posisi setengah terduduk, pria berseragam militer itu tampak mengenaskan. Kepalanya terkulai. Bajunya hangus, beberapa kelimannya robek dan terkoyak. Kulit tangannya mengelupas. Darah mengalir dari luka.

Darimana dia? Sosok itu mengingatkan Sophie pada foto-foto berwarna monokrom yang kerap dilihatnya dalam buku-buku sejarah.

Sambil menutup hidung guna menghindari bau yang menusuk, Sophie mendekat. Ia menyentuh helm baja yang tergores lubang dan pecahan. Peluru? Mengerikan sekali.

Dugannya benar ketika ia mengenali _Eagle Badge_ dan medali _Iron Cross_ hangus tersemat di dada tentara itu.

Sophie melepaskan helm bajanya. Tampak seraut wajah letih penuh goresan luka. Masih hidup! Tentara ini masih bernapas! Tetapi dia bukan rekan─seperti dirinya dan Alberto, imajinasi sang mayor sialan itu bukan?

***

Pria itu membuka mata. Ia terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Ia melihat lukisan Puteri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci pada langit-langit papan kayu. Aroma rempah-rempah bercampur kayu gaharu menguar dalam kamar beratap landai itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya di manakah dirinya.

Sosok yang tampak seperti gadis remaja berjalan mendekatinya. Ia belum sempat mengutarakan isi pikirannya ketika gadis berambut pirang ikal itu menaruh nampan dan teko di atas nakas.

“Sudah bangun, Tuan Tentara?”

“Si-siapa kamu?” Dengan suara parau yang hampir tak dikenalinya sendiri, Johan bertanya dengan susah payah.

“Hei. Itu pertanyaanku...”

“Johan...” 

“Ya. Tuan.” Gadis itu mengabaikan perkenalan acuh tak acuh Johan. “Anda tentara Jerman, bukan?” tanyanya menuntut keyakinan.

Sang pria mengangguk lemah.

Sang gadis tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Jika memang tentara ini bagian dari mereka yang pernah menduduki Norwegia lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun lalu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Gadis itu beranggapan, yang terpenting baginya sekarang ialah menyelamatkan pria _tua_ ini dari kemalangan nasibnya.

Sang gadis membantunya duduk. Johan meneguk gelas ramuan yang disodorkan. Rasanya pahit. Ia meringis dipaksa menghabiskan minuman.

“Tenanglah, Tuan Jerman,” kata perempuan itu, “aku bukan musuh.”

Gadis itu seolah tahu isi kepala sang tentara. Ia mengamati lilitan perban yang membebat kepala, separuh bagian wajah hingga dada dan lengan kiri Johan. Ia merasa berbakat jadi perawat. “Anda aman di sini. Entah Anda muncul dari mana, aku menemukan Anda dalam keadaan terluka parah di semak-semak belakang rumah.”

“Aku baru saja mati di pertempuran terakhirku,” ujar Johan tanpa basa-basi. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu, tetapi semakin keras berusaha semakin sakit denyutan di kepalanya. “Hei ... Apakah ini semacam dunia  para arwah? Dan, siapa kamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Johan memohon penjelasan.

“Kalau bertanya, pelan-pelan, Tuan Jerman.”

“Perkenalkan, aku Sophie. Anda berada di Norwegia.” Sophie menangkap kedutan samar pada dahi Johan, tetapi ia tak ingin memberi kesempatan Johan untuk bicara. “Anda bisa sebut ini dunia arwah. Kenyataannya, lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun lalu aku terlempar ke sini, tapi usiaku tak bertambah maupun berkurang.”

Sophie menyodorkan mangkuk sup hangat, yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan lemah. Lagi-lagi, Johan dipaksa makan.


	2. Chapter 2

Johan masih dilanda kebingungan ketika ia mendengar penjelasan Sophie mengenai dunia yang sekarang ditinggalinya. Apa? Ini bukan Berlin? Gadis itu menyebut-nyebut bahwa mereka berada dalam dunia dongeng; tempat berkumpulnya makhluk legenda dan karakter rekaan manusia? Yang benar saja! Dia baru lolos dari ancaman maut, dan gadis ini membual tentang makan dari rumah permen Hansel dan Gretel?

Demi Panzer Hitler, ia tak percaya jika pertempuran terakhirnya kemarin sore itu hanya mimpi di siang bolong!

Sesuatu terjatuh di lantai, disertai bunyi denting pecahan kaca. Johan membanting mangkuk. Ia memandang Sophie dengan campuran tatapan linglung dan tak percaya.

***

“Kau dengar itu, Sophie?” Setelah Johan berhasil ditenangkan kembali. Ia tak segan berbagi cerita dengan gadis penolongnya. “Aku baru saja mati, dihantam meriam. Tank Rusia.”

“Ya. Ya.” Sophie menjawab tak acuh. Ia sedang membereskan mangkuk dan gelas kotor. “Sudah lebih dari lima kali aku dengar kalimat Anda, Tuan Tentara.”

“Maksudku ini tak mungkin. Hansel dan Gretel? Mereka itu tokoh rekaan dalam cerita dongeng.”

“Terserah menurut Tuan. Tapi kenyataan Anda berada di sini menunjukkan bahwa Anda memang bagian dari mereka. Tuan─kita berdua─ini karakter rekaan manusia. Tak lebih.”

“Konspirasi macam apa ini? Aku baru saja mati ditimpa reruntuhan Gedung Kanselir _Reich..._!” Suara Johan meninggi. Tangannya memegangi kepala yang berdenyut nyeri. Susah payah kepalanya diangkat, hanya untuk kemudian terkulai di atas bantal kembali.

Sophie menghela napas kasar. Tentara ini betul-betul kepayahan. Ia merasa prihatin, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang harus dipastikan sebelum dia membeberkan semuanya.

Tumpukan koran berdebu dari atas lemari diambil dan dibanting di atas nakas. Butiran debu berhamburan di udara. Sophie menarik kalender yang tergantung pada daun pintu bagian luar.

“Bangun dan buka mata, Tuan. Ini tujuh puluh tahun lebih setelah tahun 1945. Lihat tanggal hari ini...,” Sophie membentangkan kalender di depan dada. Telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada salah satu angka, “ingatlah angkanya dalam kepala Anda, Pak Tua.”

Johan mengernyit. Seketika, hantaman di kepalanya semakin bertalu-talu sakit.

Terlalu banyak kejutan. Johan terlempar jauh ke masa depan. Tahun 1940-an yang penuh gejolak sudah lama berlalu. Bekas-bekas peperangan lenyap ditelan bumi. Sekarang adalah era milenial yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya. Yang lebih utama ialah dunia di mana dirinya terlempar. Jika ucapan gadis ini jujur, bahwa dunia mereka berbeda dengan manusia, maka nasib Johan sungguh beruntung─sekaligus mengenaskan.

“Ah!” Sophie teringat sesuatu. “Alberto akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku akan mengajaknya bicara mengenai kasus Anda."

Sophie membalikkan badan hendak melangkah keluar kamar.

“Sophie,” yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah, “bajuku?” tanya Johan.

Benar juga. Di balik selimutnya, pria itu hanya berbalut celana pendek. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang terluka dipenuhi lilitan perban. “Baju Anda hangus. Tak layak pakai. Sementara pakailah ini.”

Mantel ditarik dari gantungan dan disampirkan dekat kaki Johan.

“Tapi itu seragam tentaraku....”

“Dengar, Tuan Tentara. Lupakan masa lalu, lupakan perang, lupakan menjadi tentara. Atau Anda akan menghadap Alberto.”

“Siapa Alberto?”

“Oh! Aku belum memperkenalkannya. Alberto guruku. Jangan salah paham. Dia sudah kuanggap ayah sendiri. Dia seperti Anda, duplikat seorang tentara, tapi dia lebih tua.”

“Aku justru penasaran ingin bertemu dengannya.”

“Tentu. Anda akan menemuinya nanti,” kata Sophie sebelum lenyap ke balik pintu.

Johan membisu. Ia segera jatuh tertidur dalam keadaan pikirannya kacau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entah dari mana saya punya ide Johan terlempar ke Dunia Sophie dan jadilah fik crossover pertama saya ^^


End file.
